August (episode)/transcript
PROLOGUE Art Museum - Nabbing Christine (outside a museum, a man wearing a plain suit and Fedora hat looks at his watch, writes down cryptic symbols and watches people with his binocular as a military veteran approaches him) PIN SELLER: Nice specs. I've never seen anything like them before. AUGUST: They're from somewhere far away. (when offered an American Flag lapel pin) I don't have any money. PIN SELLER: Oh, that's okay. I'm gonna give you one of these anyway. There. Oh, that's great. AUGUST: Thank you. (August continues to observe then approaches a woman) Come with me, please. CHRISTINE HOLLIS: Excuse me? What are you doing? Get off me! What are you doing? Help me. Help me. Hey! Let go. Help me. CONCERNED BYSTANDER: Hey, let her go. CHRISTINE HOLLIS: Somebody help, please! (August shoots the man with his pulse gun) CHRISTINE HOLLIS: Somebody. Help! Please help me. Help me. Please. Help me! Help. Somebody. (gasps) SECURITY MAN: Stop! Stop. (gunshot) (gunfire) (gun clicking) (car door shuts) (engine turns over) (wheels screeching) ACT I Olivia's Apartment - Rain Check ELLA: (waking Olivia from her nap on the couch) Morning. OLIVIA: (chuckles) Good morning, funny face. (sits up) You ready for our day? ELLA: Yep. (hops and sits on the couch) This is the map mom left for us. Yep. There's four roller coasters. OLIVIA: Oh, no, no, no. We agreed. No roller coasters. You can go on any other ride you like, but no roller coasters, 'cause I am scared of the roller coasters. (making Ella giggle) Oh, you think that's funny? You think that that is funny? ELLA: Okay, no roller coasters. OLIVIA: (Olivia laughs, then answers ringing cell phone) Dunham. Where? Uh, no, I'll tell Walter and Peter. (hangs-up. to Ella) So. We're gonna have to take a rain check. ELLA: That's okay, Aunt Liv. I know you have an important job. OLIVIA: Well, I'm gonna call the Jacobson's. And see if they can babysit. And then I'll-- ELLA: Make pancakes? OLIVIA: Yes. (laughs and picks Ella off the ground to carry) and I'll make you pancakes. Bishop House - Milkshake Madness PETER: Are you sure it was him? (finishes dressing) OLIVIA: Uh, we don't have the security footage yet, But an eyewitness said that he was wearing a gray suit and a hat, quote - one of those old ones from the '60s. PETER: (sits to put on socks and shoes) You don't have any information on the girl? OLIVIA: No. The police showed her picture around the museum, But no one knew who she was. Hey, is Walter awake? PETER: (scoffs) oh, yeah. He's in -- (blender turns on) the kitchen. And talking to him is not gonna be easy. OLIVIA: Why? PETER: (walks to kitchen) Walter! We have company. WALTER: Oh, hello, Agent Dunham. OLIVIA: Walter, hey. (blender stops) I need you to tell me what you know about the man we call "the Observer." You once referred to him as your friend. And it seems that he may have kidnapped a woman. WALTER: They call it "the strawberry supreme." PETER: His favorite ice cream store shut down. He made me wait in line with him for four hours yesterday. Just so he could have one last milkshake. WALTER: They have a secret ingredient. (loading the blender with more ingredients) It's -- It's mundane but it's-- oh, it's sublime. And I am trying to stimulate my olfactory and gustatory senses to try to recreate it. OLIVIA: Walter? Can you come with me? Walter's Lab - Multiple Observers OLIVIA: We've recorded him at over three dozen fringe events. (places photos in front of Walter) Do you remember him? WALTER: Of course. But there's nothing more than I told you before. Peter and I were in a car crash... PETER: ...in a frozen lake, when I was a boy. WALTER: We were drowning, And... He dove in and saved us. But you say he's kidnapped a woman? OLIVIA: We think he may have. PETER: Why? What are you thinking, Walter? ASTRID: (enters from room) Hey, guys? The footage from the abduction has been downloaded. (Peter and Olivia follow her back to her computer) Also, the police found a book on a bench by the museum that had some kind of weird writing in it. OLIVIA: And they think it was his? ASTRID: Well, they don't know, But Agent Broyles is sending it over. OLIVIA: Have we I.D.'d the victim? ASTRID: No, not yet. (Walter joins them and they study security footage) OLIVIA: Wait a minute, Astrid. Can you zoom in? (Astrid types) Now freeze it. Peter, that isn't him. That's a different guy. PETER: There's more than one Observer. (to Astrid) Okay. Stop. Ho -- hold on. What just happened right there? (Astrid slows the footage) OLIVIA: Was he hit? (Astrid zooms in the focus of the security footage at the museum on the bald man. as he starts to enter his vehicle, he catches the bullet headed for his face with his fingertips) PETER: Who are these people? ACT II Belle Motel - Meeting August (inside a room at the quaint two story motel, Christine revives and August begins to tie her with rope to the footboard of the bed) CHRISTINE/AUGUST: (synchronized) Please don't hurt me. Why are you doing this? Please let me go. I promise I won't tell anyone. You don't have to do this. AUGUST: To me. CHRISTINE/AUGUST: (synchronized) Please. AUGUST: (ties a gag over her mouth) It will be safer if you stay quiet. (Christine begins to cry as August put on his hat and leaves) A Quiet Park - Briefing Olivia BROYLES: (sitting on a bench and looking through a file with Olivia) Her name's Christine Hollis. Twenty-seven years old in the Masters Program for Fine Arts at B.U. As far as we can tell, she's no one special. Her parents are deceased. No siblings, no arrest record. $2,700 in her bank account. Nothing unusual about her at all. OLIVIA: Well, do we have a home address? BROYLES: We're working on it now. OLIVIA: Assuming she's still alive. BROYLES: We have no reason yet to think otherwise. OLIVIA: Well, that's just it, isn't it? I mean, we don't know what to think. I -- I'm lost. Years ago, one of them saved Walter and Peter. Walter doesn't know why, or he can't remember. But beyond that, everything we know about these guys, the little that there is suggests that they just watch. They don't get involved. But now... BROYLES: Figure out why he took this girl. What makes her the exception. Do that, and I think you'll find him. Walter's Lab - Bloody Notebook PETER: (approaches with the notebook) Hey, I think we may have a lead on the Observer. Walter, look at this in his book. I think that might be blood. WALTER: You might be right, son. The scalpel, please. PETER: Did he ever tell you why he saved us? The Observer. WALTER: (hesitates) No. (takes the notebook and moves to another workstation) PETER: (follows Walter) We're close, Walter. Whatever's going on, whatever William Bell was warning Olivia about. These people have the answers, I know it. I can feel it. ASTRID: (looking at her computer screen) This does not make any sense. PETER: (joins her) What? ASTRID: His handwriting. So far, I have counted twelve hundred and forty-six distinct characters, and not a single one of them repeats. PETER: Alright. Not all of us majored in Linguistics. ASTRID: It means that every written language is based on repetition. So without repeated symbols, language is not possible. PETER: Well, maybe it's a code. (Walter finds something in the notebook and keeps quiet) ASTRID: Maybe. But if so, it is the most complicated code I have ever seen. The computer can't make any sense of this either. OLIVIA: (entering the lab) Hey, what you got? PETER: Nothing concrete on the symbols yet. But we found a blood sample in the book. OLIVIA: The kidnapper's blood? PETER: Not sure. Walter's analyzing it now. OLIVIA: Walter. WALTER: Well, we can't be certain until we run the labs, but I've noticed the blood has an orange tint, perhaps a sign of hemophilia. OLIVIA: Well, if it is his blood and if he's a hemophiliac, Then maybe he was treated in a hospital, so there could be a record. PETER: I'll call Broyles. Have him put together a list of all the known hemophiliacs in the area. ASTRID: Hey, guys, I think I found something. It looks like someone else has been investigating these symbols too. OLIVIA: What? Who is it? (Olivia looks at Astrid's work) Massive Dynamic - Brandon's Theory BRANDON: (exiting an elevator with Olivia and Peter in-tow) Yeah, these things have been blowing my mind for a while now. (to Olivia) Do you see the little half-circle with wings? That appears on a cuneiform tablet at the Iraqi National Museum. It's one of mankind's earliest attempts at writing. And, uh, do you see this little triangular curlicue thingy? That's etched on the Iiron Pillar of Delhi. 900, B.C. It's pretty weird, right? (turns to Peter) So Nina Sharp says you're FBI too. Uh... you don't look FBI. OLIVIA: (to Brandon) So you have no idea what any of them mean. BRANDON: What the symbols mean? OLIVIA: Yeah. BRANDON: No, I have no idea. But I found something else. (continues his briefing at a computer screen) We all remember Paul Revere's ride, "one if by land, two if by sea," But before that, he was famous for his engraving of the Boston Massacre, 1770. (calls up a painted picture of the 1770 battle. a bald man is behind the ranks of Red Coats) PETER: Oh, come on. OLIVIA: Well, that could be anybody. BRANDON: (calls up another painting with a bald man at the peasant uprising) Marie Antoinette. 1793. (calls up an image of another bald man in the crowd) Sarajevo, 1914. Minutes before Archduke Franz Ferdinand was shot, kicking off World War I. OLIVIA: (a little befuddled) So they have been around forever. BRANDON: (earnestly) Or else they're not limited by our human perception of time. Are you with me? (initiates a simple demonstration) We think of time as linear, right? Life is a journey. You're born, and then you die. And to get from one end to the other, (connects a clear to tube to a container with water and spills the fluid through the straight tube) there's only one way through. (water splatters his shoes and the floor) Unless... you look at it like this... (fills tube and removes it from container, blocking both ends) and then... you can see at any point. It's all happening at once. (rotates tube around) OLIVIA: So they're traveling through time. BRANDON: No. It's more like they're observing time. (empties tube) I think these guys show up at important moments. Um, historical, technological, scientific. But it's rare. Maybe two dozen different definite occurrences in the past five thousand years of human history. But recently, I've charted twenty-six sightings in the past three months alone. It kind of makes you wonder. PETER: Why now? BRANDON: And what's about to happen? Restaurant - Fixing The Irregularity WAITRESS: (approaches the Observers table) More hot sauce, gentlemen? THE OBSERVER: Thank you. WAITRESS: Sure thing. (leaves the sauce and departs as both Observers start to cover their meals with hot sauce) JULY: (arrives, removes hat, places it down with his briefcase then sits) We have a situation with August. DECEMBER: (studies images of August abducting a young woman) Who is she? JULY: I don't know. But she's supposed to be on Tropos Air, Flight 821. DECEMBER: Why did he abduct her? JULY: We don't know -- and the flight has already left the terminal. DECEMBER: Then he's created an irregularity. We'll need to repair it. (to The Observer) Contact Donald. (The Observer opens his communication device and starts pushing buttons) Grocery Shopping - Assassin Recalled (Donald Long walks out of a market with a bag of groceries. His communication device activates and three green lights illuminate, followed by a red light. Long puts his groceries in the trunk of his vehicle and removes a bulky equipment case. Inside the vehicle he opens the case, activates the device and prepares his pistol with ammunition and a barrel silencer. The dot-matrix printer in his equipment case prints an image of Christine Hollis. He removes the document from the printer to take with him.) ACT III Christine's Room - Friendly Interview (standing and chatting as Peter walks around and inspects) DANIELLE: I just don't understand it. Why would anyone want to kidnap Christine? OLIVIA: Well, that's what we're trying to figure out. So you two aren't roommates? DANIELLE: No. We're friends. Taking a bunch of sculpture classes together. I'm subletting her room while she's away, or was supposed to be away. OLIVIA: Where was she supposed to be? DANIELLE: Italy. She was supposed to fly today. She was going to spend the semester, studying ceramics in Rome. OLIVIA: Well, do you have a copy of her itinerary? Her flight to Rome, or maybe where she was gonna be staying? DANIELLE: She emailed me one. I can print out a copy for you. PETER: (holds out framed picture taken from the mantle) Is this Christine? DANIELLE: Yeah. It's a terrible story, actually. Her family was visiting relatives in San Francisco. A few hours after that photo was taken, there was a big earthquake. PETER: The one in '89? DANIELLE: They were driving on that bridge. When it happened, when it collapsed. Her parents were both killed. That's the last photo she has of them. I'll, um, get you her travel information. (leaves room) PETER: Take a look at this. Behind the father. (in the background of the photo, a bald man in a simple dark suit and Fedora hat is watching the Hollis family) Belle Motel - A Concerned Captor CHRISTINE HOLLIS: (struggles with the rope and her wrists and the footboard of the bed) Come on. (groans) Come on! (the wooden base of the bed splinters and she tumbles to floor, still gagged and bound. the door opens) AUGUST: (enters with a large bag of fast food) I thought you might be hungry. (helps her to a chair, removes the gag and examines her wrists) You've hurt yourself. CHRISTINE HOLLIS: Why are you doing this? What do you want from me? AUGUST: (turns on the television) It would be easier to show you. TELEVISION ANNOUNCER: ...popularity polls continue to show huge support for the President as the economy rallies and terrorism declines. The poll found that 63% of Americans are happy with the president... AUGUST: It will be just a minute now. WOMAN ON TELEVISION: And believe he will continue find ways to improve the economy and generate new jobs. Returning To Lab - Checking On Ella OLIVIA: (verbally activating her vehicles automatic dialing feature) Phone. COMPUTER VOICE: Phone. Please say a command. OLIVIA: Call the Jacobson's. COMPUTER VOICE: Calling the Jacobson's. PETER: (studying the 1989 Hollis picture) Whatever these Observers do to keep from aging, they should market it. They'd make a fortune. OLIVIA: So what does it mean, that he has been keeping tabs on this girl for twenty years? KEN JACOBSON: (on vehicle speaker phone) Hello? OLIVIA: Oh, Ken, hi. It's Olivia Dunham. I'm just calling to check in and say hi to my niece. KEN JACOBSON: Oh. Jane took her out for ice cream. You want me to call her and have her-- OLIVIA: Uh, no, no, uh -- just let her know that I called. KEN JACOBSON: Sure thing. (ends call) PETER: Rachel's out of town? OLIVIA: Yeah. For the weekend. PETER: (reads her body language) And? OLIVIA: And what? PETER: You do that thing with your mouth when you're upset. OLIVIA: (snorts) Oh, Ella and I had this whole day at the amusement park planned, and then dinner after. She was completely understanding when I told her that I had to work. (pauses. remembers) When my mom took me to my first movie when I was six, I was so excited. She bought me a box of popcorn, and we took our seats. You know, they used to have that curtain before the movie started? It was this beautiful red velvet. We sat there eating popcorn. (giggles) And after a couple minutes, I turned to her and said, "Mommy, this is the best movie ever." I didn't understand that it hadn't started. (pauses) It's one of my favorite memories of my mother. PETER: (sympathetic) Don't worry, you'll make plenty of memories with Ella. RADIO ANNOUNCER: ...new information on Tropos Air Flight 821, which crashed into the Atlantic Ocean two hours outside Rome, Italy. The plane contained 211 passengers and six crew members, all of whom are assumed to be dead. Flight 821 departed... PETER: (studies Olivia again) What? RADIO ANNOUNCER: ...Logan International Airport at Ten-Forty-Five A.M. Eastern Standard Time, and was scheduled... OLIVIA: Okay, Christine's itinerary, it's just in my glove box. RADIO ANNOUNCER: ...to land at the Leonardo Da Vinci-Fiumicino Airport early this morning. The plane was in the air for just under... PETER: (reviews the itinerary) Flight 821. Boston to Rome. She was supposed to be on that flight. Belle Motel - Christine Learns TELEVISION ANNOUNCER: ...rescue teams and divers continue to scour the wreckage. We will continue to bring you live coverage of this disaster as it comes across our desk. Representatives of Tropos Air... AUGUST: You were going to die. WOMAN ON TELEVISION: We will bring you live coverage just as soon as it happens. Right now, what you're-- AUGUST: I saved you. CHRISTINE HOLLIS: (sitting still. stunned) How did you-- AUGUST: You're not safe. Yet. There is something I need to do. (stands) I have to go out. I would prefer not to gag you. (places gag in her mouth) But it is for your own protection. (ties gag and leaves) Walter's Lab - A Chile Connection OLIVIA: (entering the lab together) What if he did? I mean, what if he somehow knew the plane was gonna crash? PETER: So you think this Brandon guy was right? That they can see the events before they happen. WALTER: (overhearing the details) I'm sorry, what plane crash? PETER: (to Walter) Christine Hollis was supposed to be on a plane that crashed just off the coast of Italy. Two hundred people were killed. WALTER: Oh, dear. OLIVIA: I mean, what if he wasn't trying to kidnap her? What if he was trying to save her life? PETER: What is so special about her? Why save her? Why did one of them save us? ASTRID: (returning. hands over a piece of paper) Walter! I've got the results of the blood sample from the book. WALTER: Oh. Oh. (studies the paper. chuckles) High concentration of capsaicin, which means it's not blood at all, It's Chile pepper juice. He must have spilled some in the book. PETER: Well, that's great news. So we'll add messy to the A.P.B. WALTER: No, it is good news. Concentration at 970,000 on the Scoville Scale, that's one of the hottest Chile peppers there is. I hypothesize a Naga Jolokia from India, otherwise known as the King Cobra Chile. I once ate one. The flatulence was horrible. Very embarrassing. OLIVIA: Walter. Are these peppers sold in Boston? WALTER: Oh, I -- I imagine so. though I don't suspect one could grow them here. OLIVIA: Astrid? ASTRID: Locate anyone who's importing those peppers locally. Got it. Quiet Diner - Observer Ire (August joins a group of Observers sitting and waiting for him) DECEMBER: (somewhat annoyed) Well. It appears you've been busy. ACT IV Quiet Diner - Observer Meeting DECEMBER: (to August, standing rigidly next to the table) Your actions took us all by surprise. I take it you've come here to explain yourself. AUGUST: Then you are aware of the plane crash. DECEMBER: Of course. Christine Hollis. Who is she? AUGUST: I have observed this woman for much of her life. She is unique. THE OBSERVER: They are all unique. That is not reason to interfere with the course her life was meant to take. AUGUST: We have interfered before. THE OBSERVER: Only to correct a mistake of our own making. She has no future. AUGUST: Then why do I see it? (looks at July) Why do I see that she is important? DECEMBER: Your perception must be in error. AUGUST: Perhaps. DECEMBER: Your oversight will be forgiven, But Miss Hollis must be corrected. We've already seen to it. Walter's Lab - A Fresh Lead PETER: You should eat something. (places a snack on the research papers at Olivia's desk) OLIVIA: Thanks. You know, if there's something significant about this girl, I just don't see it. After her parents died, she's taken in by her mother's best friend, who was a veterinarian in Worcester. She got decent grades in college, and interned at art galleries in the summer. I think she's just like anyone else. ASTRID: (entering from lab) Hey, guys? I think I found something. There's King Cobra Chiles. Three Boston restaurants imported them last year, and one private citizen. PETER: Who? ASTRID: I don't know. He paid with a money order. But we have an address. It's an apartment in Cambridge. OLIVIA: Well, can you give the address to Broyles and get him to have a back-up team standing by in case we need them? ASTRID: (as Olivia and Peter prepare to leave the lab) Sure thing. WALTER: Taste this, please. (offers her a spoonful. watches her grimace) No. That's what I was afraid of. ASTRID: Whoo-- what is that? WALTER: French vanilla ice cream and cough syrup. Well, no, no, you see-- I suspect that this-- The secret ingredient is wild cherries, and I didn't have any fresh cherries. Unless you'd make a trip to the market. ASTRID: (succinctly) If I do, I am no longer your taste tester. WALTER: Ooh. Deal. (Astrid grabs her coat and heads to the exit. Walter watches her go then grabs his coat to leave) Augusts' Apartment - An Intrusion (Donald Long enters an apartment building, climbs the stairs to the second level, picks the lock on a Augusts' front door, then enters with his silenced pistol drawn. he closes the door and locks it behind him. he moves from room to room and studies what he finds. One wall has multiple photos of Hollis growing-up, and recent photos. another room has a pull-string toy monkey that bangs cymbals loudly) Slocan Restaurant - Needing Help (Walter enters and looks to meet the man that sent him the coded message. he stands at the table, then sits to join him) AUGUST: You got my message. I suspected that a likeness of a nitrogen molecule would attract your attention. WALTER: (slightly intimidated) Please don't take my son. Your friend and I had a deal. We had an arrangement. I know what I did was wrong, but-- AUGUST: (a little surprised) That is not why I contacted you. I need your help. WALTER: My help? (relieved) Well. In that case, I should call him. And Agent Dunham. They'll want to know I'm talking to you. AUGUST: I suspect that they might be occupied right now. Augusts' Apartment - A Confrontation (Peter and Olivia enter the building and head to Augusts' door. Long is still inside and finds a phone directory with a page of motel listings. Peter kicks open the door to the apartment and Olivia enters with her pistol leveled. Olivia is decoyed into the bathroom by the clacking sound of the pull-string toy. Peter snoops around and is ambushed by Long. the assassin puts the silenced pistol to the back of Peter's skull and whispers) DONALD LONG: On your knees. Down on the ground. (cocks the hammer on his pistol) PETER: Take it easy. Take it easy. Take it easy. (quickly turns and hacks the assassin's gun hand away from his head) (Olivia hears the gun shot and the fist fight, then finds Peter uninjured. Long has departed the building and quickly vanished outside. ACT V Slocan Restaurant - Walter Helps WALTER: (sitting at a table near the windows) What is it that requires my help? AUGUST: I have interfered in the natural course of events. To correct that, the others will try to kill Christine Hollis until they succeed. If we run, they will find us. If I stop the assassin, they will send another. I cannot see any course of action that will prevent... (upset) her death. WALTER: (eager) What makes you think I can help? AUGUST: Because you have solved such a matter before. You saw beyond the limitations of your problems. WALTER: (confessing) Not really. I just missed my son. May I ask what is so important about Miss Hollis? AUGUST: I cannot explain the reason. I merely see it. I have never experienced such... certainty. But the others, they say she is of no consequence. WALTER: Well, in that case, if you cannot persuade the others of your conviction, then you must do something to prove it. You must make her important. And of course whatever you do, you must be prepared to face the consequences. Augusts' Apartment - Evidence Search PETER: (after checking a closet full of suits and shirts) The gunman leave a trail? (checks the bump on his skull) OLIVIA: No. I called in his description to the P.D., but I expect he's long gone by now. Broyles is sending in a CSU team to dust this place for fingerprints. PETER: Well, I doubt he's gonna show up on any database at least none from this century. OLIVIA: What do you mean? PETER: What that guy Brandon said about them being around for a long time. (holds up an old newspaper that was stacked on the floor) 1884, apparently it was a great year for blubber. (displays a headline about a predicted record year for whaling) Belle Motel - Matter Of Trust CHRISTINE HOLLIS: (after August returns to the room and removes her gag) What? What is it? (kneels before her and removes the ropes from her wrists) AUGUST: Do you... trust me? CHRISTINE HOLLIS: (honestly) Yes. AUGUST: Then you must do exactly... as I say. Augusts' Apartment - No Ideas AGENT: (to other CSU technicians combing the apartment) So far, we just pulled two off the door. We got a possible match over here. OLIVIA: (looking at numerous old newspaper articles attached to the wall) Any ideas? PETER: What are they looking for? We're looking for them, but they're looking for something too. That's why they keep on showing up. So what are they looking for? OLIVIA: (answers cell phone) Dunham. Where? (to Peter) Someone just called in a description of in our second Observer. He was spotted at a motel in Lowell. (they leave) Belle Motel - Failed Ambush (the assassin arrives in his vehicle after dark. he grabs his pistol and exits the car. the page from the phone directory rests on the passenger seat. half the motels have been crossed-off. Long kicks open the door to the room Hollis has been held in and sees the ropes from her wrists on the floor. he suspects someone is hiding in closet and aims pistol at it. August bursts from the closet and fires his pulse weapon before Long can fire his pistol. Long is hit and flies backward into the door frame. August holster his weapon and leaves immediately. Seconds later, Long gets up, groggy from the blast and leaves to follow August. August believes he is being followed so turns and aims his weapon at the stairwell. Long sticks his out from behind the corner of the building and August fires, hitting a motel sign as Long ducks back around the corner) DONALD LONG: (catches-up in the parking lot and levels his weapon) What are you doing? Tell me where she is. Just tell me where she is. You know I'm just trying to do my job. I have no quarrel with you. (August looks at an approaching car) DONALD LONG: You insane? AUGUST: (raises his weapon again and points it at Long) Good-bye. (takes three bullets to the chest. Olivia exits her car and takes cover behind a vehicle parked next to her) ACT VI Belle Motel - Saving Christine OLIVIA: FBI! (Olivia and Donald Long exchange gunshots. Olivia grunts. August grabs Peter's hand and gives him the gun. Olivia hears overhead footsteps. Peter shoots at Donald Long. Olivia shoots him twice. Donald Long falls down) OLIVIA: Christine Hollis? Christine? Christine Hollis? Christine. I'm Agent Olivia Dunham. I'm with the FBI. It's gonna be alright. CHRISTINE HOLLIS: What about the man? The one who took me. OLIVIA: Let's get you home. Belle Motel - A Getaway (August and The Observer drive from the motel) AUGUST: Will she be safe now? THE OBSERVER: Who is she? Why did you save her? AUGUST: I saw her many years ago. She was a child. Her parents had just been killed. She was crying. But she... she was brave. She crossed my mind... Somehow. She never left it. I think... it's what they call... feelings. I think... I love her. Will she be safe now? THE OBSERVER: Yes. You made her important. She is responsible for the death of one of us. Abduction Aftermath - More Questions CHRISTINE HOLLIS: So who was he? How am I supposed to make sense of any of this? Him - the plane - the guy who came after us. PETER: Did he say anything to you? Anything? Did he tell you why he saved you? CHRISTINE HOLLIS: No. WALTER: He... he asked me to give you something. The bald man... in the event that he couldn't. (hands her a toy from her childhood) CHRISTINE HOLLIS: (smells stuffed toy) My dad... won this for me playing skee-ball. I was holding on to it in the backseat when the bridge collapsed. WALTER: Christine. I think you'll be safe now. PETER: (in the hallway after the chat with Christine) Hmm? When did you see The Observer? And why didn't you tell me? WALTER: What do you mean? I just did tell you. PETER: That's not good enough. We are so close. I can't let these guys get away again. They have the answers. I know they do. WALTER: Don't worry Son. You will get your answer. Why don't we go for a long drive together? Perhaps to pick up a tutti frutti milkshake. A Quiet Park - Debriefing Olivia BROYLES: The man you shot was named Donald Long. Ballistics tied his gun to six unsolved homicides up and down the East Coast. The earliest one dates back ten years. OLIVIA: An assassin. BROYLES: Maybe. OLIVIA: Well, do we know who hired him this time? BROYLES: We don't know. Nothing in his car, or on his person gave any indication. OLIVIA: What about The Observer's gun? BROYLES: Our techs had never seen anything like it. They can't seem to make it fire. The best we can figure, Peter shot off the last round. There's one more thing. The tip-off that The Observer was spotted at the motel, it was called in from one of the motel phones. OLIVIA: What if he was trying to protect Christine? And if he realized he couldn't do it on his own? BROYLES: Yeah. That's what I thought. OLIVIA: If it's okay with you, I -- I'd like to take the rest of the day off. BROYLES: Sure. Big plans? OLIVIA: Yeah. Amusement Park - Play Date ELLA: Don't worry, Aunt Liv. (as the roller coaster reaches a highpoint) I'll hold your hand. (giggles) OLIVIA: You'd better. ELLA: Oh, I'm not gonna-- no, no, no, no! (laughing then screaming as the roller coaster accelerates) DECEMBER: (standing near the ride and watch the two. to The Observer) Look how happy she is. It's a shame things are about to get so hard for her. Category:Transcripts Category:Season Two Episodes